When We Feel Normal
by zachlor16
Summary: Halloween. The one time where the Loud kids, ten vampires and one werewolf, feel normal. The one holiday that they look forward to. And their friends are going to make sure that this is the best Halloween ever.


**Happy Halloween everyone. So, I'm still dealing with writer's block. But do not worry; the writer's block is almost cleared. But this is a holiday, so I have a special AU one-shot for you and I think it fits with the holiday. I hope you enjoy. Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino (I don't know if he still has ownership status or not. If anyone has any info, PM me),**

* * *

Halloween. A holiday where people dress up and go and get free candy and have fun. However for the Loud siblings, it is the one time of year where they can fit in with everyone else. The ten vampires and lone werewolf look forward to this time of year because this is the only time where they aren't considered freaks or outcasts. This is the one time of year where they can feel normal.

Inside the house of thirteen, Rita was making some last minute preparations before trick-or-treaters came. As she made her preparations, she looked at the family picture. The picture only showed Lincoln and to the naked eye, it looked like he was floating on air and was by himself. But in actuality, he was with his ten vampire sisters and he was sitting on Luna and Luan's shoulders with his tongue sticking out. Rita sighed as she stared at the picture. She and her husband Lynn blamed themselves for the kids being the way they are. Eighteen years ago, she and her husband were cursed by a witch for accidentally disrespecting her and her customs. So as punishment, the witch laid down the following curse: _Eleven children you will have. Ten vampires and one werewolf. There is no way to reverse this curse as it will last for eternity._ Rita sighed as she remembered the witch's words. She remembered when Lori was born and how pale she was. At first she panicked when she saw her daughter. But then she remembered the curse and the first of ten vampires was born. The next four children were the same: pale and sick looking. At first she thought that the witch was wrong and that the werewolf wasn't going to be born. That is until Lincoln was born.

Rita remembered how it went down. Her going into labor, Vanzilla breaking down, the President of the United States offering to take them to the hospital, Lincoln about to be born, the first-lady delivering him. She then remembered the hearing the first-lady screaming when she saw the baby: a white hairy bush. And that is when Rita realized, the curse was becoming more of a reality. She remembered looking at her baby boy with sad eyes. Unlike his sisters, he wouldn't be able to blend in. He would no doubt feel like he was an outcast. A freak. But in Rita's eyes, he was perfect. After Lincoln, Rita had five more daughters. Five more vampires. But Rita and Lynn still loved them to death. Even though Lincoln was hyper energetic and usually acted like a dog, but he was getting better. Her daughters loved their werewolf brother and her son loved his vampire sisters and Rita was grateful for that. She knew that Halloween was something that all her kids looked forward to because this was when they felt normal, the one time they weren't treated as monsters. The one time her kids were truly happy. But Rita's smile turned into a frown. She just wished that her kids could be normal for the rest of the year.

* * *

Upstairs, the Loud girls were gathered in Lori and Leni's room for a sibling meeting.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Lori asked.

"No, Linc isn't here." Luan answered from her where she was hanging from the ceiling.

"Can someone call him please?" Lori asked.

"I got you sis." Luna said. She pulled out a squeaky toy and squeaks it. A few seconds later, they hear something running towards the room at full speed. They then see a white-furred eleven year old werewolf running through the doorway on all fours with his tongue sticking out. He then stops in front of Luna. "Ok bro, do you want the toy?"

"Yes! Yes I want the toy!" Lincoln answered excitedly. Luna laughed at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Ok. Sit." Luna commanded. Lincoln sat down like a dog. "Shake." She holds out a hand, which Lincoln accepts. "Play dead." Lincoln grabs his chest and falls back with his eyes closed and his tongue out. The sibling laughed at the display. "Ok, bro. Here's your toy." Luna tosses the toy and Lincoln sits back up to catch it with his tail wagging. The girls giggle at the display while Lori shakes her head.

"Luna, we're supposed to get him to stop acting like a dog." Lori scolds. "Not continue to encourage it."

"Sorry sis. It's just so adorable when he does that." Luna says.

"Yeah. Plus, it's fun when he does this." Lana adds as she floats over and starts scratching her brother behind the ear causing his leg to stomp the ground. "Who's a good boy?"

"I am! I am!" Lincoln answered.

"Anyways, you all know that tonight is Halloween." Lori says. "And as you know, this is the one time of year where we can feel normal and the one time of year where people don't look at Lincoln funny."

"Not to mention that this is the one time of year where our sole lupus brother doesn't have to wear a leash when we go out in public." Lisa reminded them.

"Yeah. At leash we don't have to worry about that." Luan joked while the rest of her siblings groaned, except Lincoln who seemed more interested in the chew toy than anything else.

"Anyways, as you know Bobby is throwing a big Halloween party and he invited us." Lori continues. "And I want us all to be on our best behavior."

"No problem Lori." Lynn says. "We'll be good."

"Agreed. My only fear is that Lincoln will chew up the sofa cushions again." Lucy says.

"It was one time." Lincoln groaned.

"And why do you think every time we go somewhere, people make you sit outside." Lola points out.

"Oh yeah." Lincoln says.

"Don't worry Linky; I'm sure everything will go fine this year." Leni says.

"Yeah bro. Don't worry." Luna says.

"Let's not worry guys. This is a holiday that we all look forward to." Lori tells them. "Let's just try to enjoy it."

"Yeah. Plus it's a full moon." Lincoln says excitedly. "And I plan on getting my howl on."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lynn asks. "Let's get going."

"Poo poo." Lily giggles. Lincoln lets out a howl and runs out of the room. The girls sigh and turn into bats before following him. When the girls got downstairs, they saw their parents in the living room with Rita reading a book and Lynn Sr. petting Lincoln on the head.

"Ok kids, are you ready to go out and have some fun?" Rita asked.

"Yeah!" the kids answered in unison.

"Ok then. Remember, Lori is in charge." Lynn Sr. tells them. "And Lincoln, please don't chase after cars, pee on the fire hydrant, or sniff other dog butts."  
"Hey that was one time." Lincoln said. "I was just saying hi."

"Lincoln, you are not a dog." Rita reminds him. "You are a human. Not an animal. So I want you to behave yourself. Ok?"

"Ok." Lincoln sighed. Rita scratches him behind the ear and smiles.

"Good." Rita says. She then looks towards her other children. "Now all of you go have fun." The girls screech in delight while Lincoln does a happy howl.

* * *

The Loud siblings walked down the street towards the abandoned house where the party was taking place.

"This is going to be awesome." Lana says.

"You said sis." Luna agrees. "I hope Sam is there." Lincoln jumps on her shoulder and licks her cheek.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be there." Lincoln reassures her. "Besides, she knows you're a vampire and she loves you for you."

"Thanks bro." Luna says while scratching underneath his cheek. "And I'm sure Ronnie Anne will be happy to see her favorite werewolf." The siblings continued walking down the street and make their way towards a big rundown house with some decorations on it. The kids looked around and saw several cobwebs. They then stopped when they saw a fake werewolf by the door causing Lincoln to growl.

"Easy Lincoln." Lori says. "It's just a decoration. We know that this isn't what werewolves really look like."  
"Yeah. They're cute and cuddly." Leni says. "Just like you." Lincoln didn't say anything and just glares at the decoration. Lori then knocks on the door which is answered by Bobby who is dressed as Elvis.

"Hey Louds. Hey babe." Bobby greeted.

"Hey Booboo Bear." Lori says. "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem." Bobby says. "I know that this is the one time of year where you guys feel like you fit in and I wanted to make it perfect."

"Thanks dude." Luna says. "We appreciate it." The other siblings voice their agreement.

"Again. Don't sweat it." Bobby then turns to Lincoln who is still growling at the decoration. "Hey bro. I got some nice sofa cushions for you to chew on." Lincoln's eyes widen and immediately runs into the house towards the couch, grabs a cushion and violently shakes.

"So much for acting more human." Lori says while shaking her head. The sibling enter the house and saw that there was a lot of people at the party. She then turned to her siblings and saw that they looked nervous. "Don't worry. Just go have fun." The siblings nod and split up.

* * *

Luna walks around the house observing the people. As she walked, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry dude." Luna says. Luna helps the person up, only to see that it was her girlfriend Sam dressed as a vampire.

"Hey Luna!" Sam says. "I've been looking for you. Do you like my costume?"

"Babe, you look so hot right now." Luna tells her. Sam blushes and giggles.

"Thanks. Just wanted you to feel comfortable, y'know?" Sam says.

"Thanks Sam." Luna says before kissing Sam on the lips.

"No problem." Sam says after they parted. "So I take it you brother found the couch cushions?"

Luna nods. "At least he's having fun."

"True." Sam agrees. "So, I found a nice little room in this place." Sam then pulls Luna close and starts drawing circles on Luna's chest with her fingers. "Nice and private."

"Babe, lead the way." Luna said as Sam drags her away.

* * *

Luan and Maggie walked through the backyard under the moonlight.

"So you actually do glisten under light." Maggie says.

"Yep." Luan answers. "It's shocking at first but people get used to it."

"Wow. But can you go out into the sun?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah we can go out." Luan answers. "We just have to wear sunglasses every time we go out."

"Cool." Maggie says. "I'm glad that you came."

"Me too." Luan says. The two interlock hands and continue walking under the moonlight.

* * *

Lincoln stood on the couch vigorously shaking the cushions.

"Hey Lame-o." a voice said. Lincoln looked up and saw Ronnie Anne, dressed as a zombie, standing in front of him. Lincoln sets down the cushion and smiles at Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted.

"I see your having with those cushions." Ronnie Anne says with a chuckle.

"They are fun to chew on." Lincoln told her.

"Hey, I'm not judging." Ronnie Anne tells him. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I judged my werewolf boyfriend?"

"True." Lincoln says. "Want to go outside and howl at the moon?"

"Sure." Ronnie Anne answered. Lincoln jumps off the couch and runs towards the door with Ronnie Anne not far behind. When they got outside they sit on the porch.

"Ready to swing some sweet music?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah. I am." Ronnie Anne answers. Lincoln then leans his head back and lets out a long howl at the moon. Ronnie Anne leans her head back and does the same, though it isn't as long.

"Not bad." Lincoln compliments. "Try taking a deep breath first."

"Ok." Ronnie Anne says. She then howls again and this time the howl lasts longer that the first one.

"Nice." Lincoln comments. The two then howl at the same time, each with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Around 9:30, the party started to wind down. People were starting to leave and only a few people were left. Bobby and Lori surveyed the party landscape and saw that the only people still here was her siblings, Sam, Maggie, and Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks for the party Bobby." Lori says.

"No problem Lori." Bobby tells her. "Shame that Clyde couldn't come."

"I know, but he had a family thing with his dads tonight." Lori says. "But I still can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Don't mention it babe." Bobby says. "I know that you guys have it rough every other day of the year and that you feel like this is the only day of the year that you feel at peace and we wanted to make it special."

"Thanks Booboo Bear." Lori says before kissing him. After a few seconds they separate. She then walks downstairs and sees that Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily were fast asleep on the couch. She turned her attention to next to the couch and saw Ronnie Anne giving Lincoln a belly rub. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Luan and Maggie talking by the punch bowl. She then looked out the window and saw Sam and Luna standing on the porch looking at the moon. Lori sighs and decides it's time to head home. "Alright guys, it's getting late. Time to head home." The siblings stopped what they were doing and joined their older sister in the living room.

"We just want to thank you guys again for doing this." Luan says.

"It was totes fun." Leni agrees.

"Don't mention it." Sam tells them.

"We know that this is the holiday where you guys feel normal." Maggie says.

"So we wanted to make it special." Ronnie Anne finishes.

"Thanks dudes." Luna says.

"Yeah. This was so much fun." Lynn said.

"It made us feel like we were just like everyone else." Lincoln says.

"Glad to hear that you guys enjoyed yourselves." Bobby says.

"Well guys, let's head home. We got to put these five to bed." Lori says while gesturing to the five sleeping Loud sisters. With that being said, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn picked up Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily and made their way out of the door with Lincoln walking ahead of them. As they made their way down the street towards their home, tall the Louds had smiles on their faces. And there was one thing that they could agree on: this was indeed the best Halloween ever.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot. Now, I want to know what you guys think about not only this one-shot, but this Alternate Universe where the Loud girls are vampires and Lincoln is a werewolf. And if you guys like it, I might make more one-shots that take place in this universe. Also if you want to see more of this, leave some title ideas in the reviews. Anyways. Until next time, Happy Halloween and farewell.**


End file.
